Pain
by glorybrightone
Summary: Sasuke comes to Konaha looking for something ::wink wink::. "Real" time line divergence. 2 shot. Possible Manga spoiler should have read to 400ish, Sasunaru or NaruSasu?


WARNINGS: Possible spoiler if you haven't read Manga 400 or so, and ummm... the episodes aren't even close so if your following that way don't read.

This is Yaoi boyxboy goodness.

Just fluffy smut cause I thought Sasuke was such a dick in epi 50-51.

Unbated, un-owned: meaning I don't own Naruto.

I'm assuming that Pain doesn't kill Naruto and this would take place after that fight.

--

He walked around the outskirts of the village. _This is where Sasuke left._ He looked at the benches to the side where Sakura had been laid. She had gotten to see him. It has been four years since that night. He had chased the guy everywhere on a promise, a promise to a girl that would never love him back. The girl he wanted. He was going to bring his best friend back, only to loss both his love interest and the guy to her. Life really sucked some times.

He sat down on the wall and looked up at the stars. Three years ago he started this practice. He would re-swear to himself to bring Sasuke home. This night was harder though. Sasuke could dismiss the kyuubi's power. He was one of 'them' now, an Akatsuki. Waiting for his return was pointless. When and if they dragged him back to the village he would hung as a traitor. No, more likely killed on sight. Sasuke was dangerous. There were few Ninja here that would even dare think they could fight him.

It was time for more training. He needed to protect himself against the monster that wore Sasuke's skin. Tonight would be the last he came here. It would be the last he thought of Sasuke as a friend. Every enemy they faced started innocent, and something drew them to be evil, Sasuke was no different. He had to do what he denied so long and accept Sasuke as a villain.

He sat back up and then jumped down from the wall and started heading back to his apartment.

"Naruto." A deep voice shot through him. He froze in place and his breathing was hard and ceased as the same time.

_Sasuke? _He could now feel the suppress chakara signature. _Sasuke_.

_But why, now?_

His body stilled in shock, he wanted to turn and look at the speaker. He wanted to speak say anything, but his voice stopped at the back at his throat, the same way it had so many times 'that' day. The last time he had seen the raven, standing above them on a wall. His voice and words solidified the blonde in place from the impassive tone. Sasuke looked down, his eyes were hard to read, but there was something there to read, something he seemed to be hiding, but Naruto couldn't figure it out. Was is hate? In difference?

He felt an arm wrap around him, a strong muscular chest pressed against him the same as before. Sasuke was close to him. Touching him. Would he still do nothing? "Naruto." The voice was much more quit this time. He needed to be able to move, he had trained, he was stronger than before. Why was Sasuke's presence so devastating?

"S_aaasssuke_?" His voice quivered out finally.

"Hn." He felt the tips of chin length hair fall on to his neck followed by the light breath of his once friend and then heard him breath in deeply. "I've been assigned to capture you. Would you come if I asked? Or do you still wish to fight me?"

Naruto took a deep breath in and stiffened.

"Bastard. I'll beat you to a pulp so that you can't leave. Sakura…"

"I'm not interest in that name. I told you I severed my old bonds." It shock his being, anger stirred inside him, it gave Naruto focus, power, and brought him back from his stupor.

"Then why talk to me?" He gritted through his teeth. "Drag me off already, or make your attack so that we can start fighting."

"Fight?" The deep voice coolly as if thinking how to proceed. _Didn't you come here to fight_? "Have you chased me for four years just to fight me? Tell me Naruto."

"I'll fight you anytime, but I chased you cause I made a promise."

"To who?"

"Sakura."

"Are you chasing me just for her?" Sasuke pushed into him more. He could feel the tips of that black hair move on his shoulder once more as Sasuke's mouth moved closer to him. "Don't you want me too?"

"Whaaaaaaa?" Naruto noised in confusion.

" Dobe." He felt the weight of Sasuke's head press against his own and the arms around him tighten. "I killed Itachi. I don't even know the truth of his life, he told me lies, and Mandara tells me lies. My bond of hatred with Itachi is over, I forgive him." The pressure against his head left, he felt something wet probing at his ear.

"SAAAsuke? What? I don't swing that way!" He felt a small jolt go through his body and gasped out, fluttering his eyes.

"Still not willing to grow up I see."

"Sasuke! I'm plenty Adult, you're…"

"No you're the one that denies the truth. You've chased me for four years now," Naruto turn himself around to face Sasuke. _Sasuke._ It was him. Dark eyes. Those eyes looked different, or maybe they were just not guarded like they were before. There was something there he had never seen before. Why was it always about Sasuke's eyes? Those unrelenting eyes would not leave his own, just like 'that' day. But now they were more intense, unrestrained.

He could see the dark robe move in his peripheral vision. _Red clouds. Akatsuki. It's true._ Sasuke truly was the enemy. Naruto had killed Akatsuki.

"Yeah well, joining Akatsuki, coming here to drag me off and kill me for the nine tails, I get it you're evil."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. He didn't really like the smirk on the bastards face, he always seem to know something Naruto didn't.

"Everyone in this village sees you as hopeless, but I'm going to save you." Naruto felt his courage returning along with his need for Sasuke, that feeling he was going to bury that night.

"Naruto." The name came out of his mouth like silk on the needle.

"Sasuke?"

"I realized that day, I saw you, I could raise my hand and kill all of your teammates, but you would have stood unharmed. I realized after killing my brother that it wasn't him that I hated but the village, I could destroy it but you would remain. I can't kill you Nartuo, I love you."

Naruto felt lips press against his own. He panicked and started to push the raven away. "I told you I don't swing that way."

"Dobe, just relax, Look at me." His eyes were different than he had ever seen. In the pale moonlight his eyes glinted of red, but had no distinct patterns in them. In some ways he was more frightening than ever before, in others though he was intoxicating. He looked at the smooth jaw line, his smooth skin , and his chest that peeked out of the half open top. Before he could continue his evaluation lips crashed onto his own again. He want to pushed the other way. It seemed ironic to him after chasing so long that now he wanted to run away.

--

--

Hello adorable readers. I couldn't decide who i wanted to have top in this so I decided to leave it up to you! Hurrah! Most votes win.


End file.
